KuroTsukki Week 2016
by AkiraD.WaterTrafalgar
Summary: One-Shot's/Drabbles por la KuroTsukki Week... Día 9-10: Parodia. Kuroo fue enviado a una misión para impedir que ninjas rebeldes asaltaran a los comerciantes. "Una misión fácil" pensó. Mas nunca se imagino ser seducido e inmovilizado por a que ninja de ojos y cabellos dorados.
1. Dia 1-2: Edad

.

 **Pareja: K** uro **T** suki

Los personajes de **Haikyuu**!, no me pertenecen, son de **Haruichi Furudate**

— Diálogos —

 _"Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos_

 _"Narración de parte de un personaje_ "

(...) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

 **Tsukishima** \- 14 años - 22 años.

 **Kuroo** \- 10 años - 18 años.

.

 **Capitulo Único: C** inco **C** entímetros

.

— Hey, Tsukki vamos a jugar.

Kuroo se encontraba aburrido y Tsukishima no le prestaba ni la mínima atención por leer un dificultoso y grueso libro, el cual Kuroo no entendería a sus casi diez años de edad.

— No — respondió insicivo el nombrado. — Y deja de llamarme "Tsukki".

— Pero...

— "Pero" Nada. soy mayor que tú y mucho más alto.

— Cuando sea grande seré más alto que tú y cuando eso pasé, serás mi novia. — vociferó apuntándolo con su pequeño dedo índice.

Una ligera y sarcástica sonrisa se formo en los delgados labios del rubio, provocándole un sonrojo en la pequeñas mejillas de Kuroo.

— Eso es trampa, Tsukki... — murmuró al cubrir su rostro con sus manos.

Su rostro ardió después de admirar la "angelical" sonrisa de Tsukishima. La cual a muchas personas parecía molesta, a Kuroo le gustaba, al igual que la misma retorcida y ácida personalidad.

...

Al día siguiente Kuroo regresó a la casa de Tsukishima, con una enormemente sonrisa gatuna.

— Tsukki ~ — canturreo el nombre del rubio, el cual chasqueo la lengua al ver su pequeña silueta.

Ambos se llevaban casi por cuatro años y el pequeño azabache era como un grano en el culo para Tsukishima. Ese era su castigo por ser vecinos y "Amigos de la infancia " como sus padres le decían a la extraña relación que mantenían.

— Tengo algo que decirte.

La alegría en su voz era un poco molesta para Tsukishima. Su tarde de paz había terminado y el libro nuevo que tenía en sus manos no iba a ser leído ese día.

— ¿Qué?

— Adivina.

Y en respuesta un gran bufido salió de la boca de Tsukishima al mismo tiempo en el qué giraba sus ojos. ¿A casó creía que era un esper?

Kuroo al ver el rostro irritado del rubio, entendió que lo mejor era soltar la información sin más juegos de palabras.

— Cinco. — exclamó con la misma cantidad de dedos levantados en su mano derecha. Sin embargo Tsukishima seguía sin entender a lo que Kuroo se refería. — Crecí cinco centímetros. — explicó al ver el silencio de Tsukishima y la duda en su rostro, la cual no era para nada notoria.

A pesar de contarle el motivo de su alegría, el rubio ni se tibio en alabarlo o emocionarse como él lo hizo.

— ¿Y...?

— Significa que estoy a pocos centímetros de alcanzarte.

— ¿Pocos? — inquirió con ironía. — Hay más de veinte centímetros de distancia entre tus "Pocos centímetros "

Tsukishima medía entre un metro con setenta y Kuroo rondaba con difíciltad el metro cincuenta.

— ¡Tsukki, No rompas mis ilusiones! — dijo cubriéndose el rostro.

Para él esos cinco centímetros en un mes, eran cómo una bendición de los dioses, porqué así estaba más cercas de llegar a su meta.

Convertir a Tsukishima Kei en su "Novia".

— Sólo dame un par de años y te aseguró que estaré mucho más alto.

— Lo qué digas...

...

— ¡Tsukki!

— No y callate por un maldito segundo. — respondió exasperado. Estaba tratando de adelantar o terminar su tesis para la universidad y Kuroo no dejaba de hostigarle desde hace más de una hora.

— Solo si aceptas salir conmigo. — Insistió Kuroo.

— Eso solo aplicaba si eras más alto que yo, y no lo es.

— ¡Vamos Tsukki, son solo cinco centímetros!

— Cinco centímetros son cinco centímetros y se acabó. — centró nuevamente su atención a su portátil.

— Pero, Pero...

— Nada.

Ocho años habían trascurrido tras la declaración de "guerra" de Kuroo, sin embargo nunca pudo superar en altura a Tsukishima.

— Tsukki, Tsukki, ¡Tsuuuukki! — Kuroo no dejaba de gimotear su nombre como niño chiquito.

En un arranque de ira Tsukishima cerró su portátil para después girar en su silla y observarlo con furia.

Kuroo se asustó al verlo tan furioso. Tanto que su sentido de peligro se activó al ver a Tsukishima aproximarse a él.

— Tsukki lo sient... — no pudo pronunciar más, ya que los delgados y cálidos labios de Tsukishima se posaron en los suyos.

Un suave y corto movimiento de labios sirvió como encantamiento para callar la molesta voz de Kuroo.

— Si tienes un trabajo estable y ganas lo suficiente considerare salir contigo. — propuso, pues él no planeaba tener a un pobre y mantenido como su pareja, además de que era la única manera en la que el menor dejara de molestarlo y pudiera continuar con su tesis.

Los ojos de Kuroo se encontraban brillando, y ni hablar de sus mejillas, las cuales estaban pintadas de un rojo vivo. Pues era el primer beso que recibía de parte de Tsukishima al igual que la "declaración".

Y por supuesto que se encargaría de tener el mejor trabajo y ganar lo suficiente para que Tsukishima no solo aceptara salir con él.

— Entonces casate conmigo.

— No te emociones.

...

...

 _Fin._

...

...

Terminado antes de que marcara las 12 y empieze el segundo día ( 3-4) 😂 ( en mi país/ciudad) El próximo lo traeré el 4 de abril (siempre el último día del día (?)

KuroTsuki - Trabajo.

Espero participar toda esta semana y media KuroTsukki ❤ ( 1ro de Julio al 11 de julio) y después publicar un BokuAkaKuroTsukki (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) la OT4

Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo (´∀｀)

 **By: A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	2. Dia 3-4: Trabajo

.

 **Pareja: K** uro **T** suki

Los personajes de **Haikyuu**!, no me pertenecen, son de **Haruichi Furudate**

— Diálogos —

 _"Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos_

 _"Narración de parte de un personaje_ "

( **...** ) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

.

.

 **Capitulo Único: S** olo **M** io

.

.

Kuroo Tetsurō. Un excelente detective que se encarga de investigar desde hace un par de años unos casos estaban ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Muertes y accidentes para ser precisos.

Las víctimas eran en su totalidad eran mujeres. No había nada en común entre ellas mismas, no tenían problemas de dinero, drogas o alcohol.

Lo único que congeniaba era de que a las víctimas les hablo por lo menos una vez, y tras varios días aparecían muertas.

Las víctimas eran llevadas a lugares oscuros y legumbres de noche para luego ser asesinadas de un limpio corte en la garganta, y raro era el casó en el que también eran apuñaladas siete veces en el rostro, pecho y vientre.

Hasta hoy en día hubo cercas de viente asesinatos en menos tres años. El asesino no dejaba pistas ni huellas, en sus taques nunca hubo algún falló y por eso los casos aun estaban abiertos.

Cuando la jornada laboral de Kuroo terminaba, la noche estaba presente. Esa noche se había pronosticado una fuerte lluvia acompañada de una tormenta eléctrica la cual ya podía presenciares al ver las gruesas nubes grises y uno que otro relámpago que iluminaba la ciudad.

Su cuello y hombros estaban un poco tensos y adoloridos, quería llegar a su departamento para poder comer y tomar un muy merecido baño antes de que la lluvia lo alcanzara.

 **...**

— Estoy en casa. — anuncio Kuroo su llegada mientras se quitaba los zapatos y desarreglaba un poco su corbata para aflojarla.

Después de un arduo día de trabajo lo único que deseaba era descansar en la comodidad de su hogar y al lado de su pareja.

Las luces del departamento se encontraban parpadeando indicando un fallo en la electricidad hasta que la oscuridad se hizo presente. Conforme iba caminando unos notables rastros de sangre se hacían cada ve más visibles llevándolo hasta el segundo piso a su habitación.

Una ligera luz lograba salir por un rabillo de la puerta del baño. Kuroo camino sigilosamente hasta llegar a la puerta abriéndola con cuidado. El chirrido de las bisagras y de los truenos era lo único que se escuchaba.

Una silueta masculina semi-desnuda cubierta de sangre en el piso fue lo que visualizaron las pupilas de Kuroo.

— ¿Volvio a pasar? — pregunto Kuroo mientras se aproximaba hacia la persona, la cual hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza ante su pregunta. - Todo esta bien, Kei. - pronuncio dulcemente mientras abrazaba el frío cuerpo de su pareja.

— Fue su culpa... — espeto con acidez.

Si esa mujer no se le hubiera insinuado a kuroo a pesar de las advertencias que le dio... Si esa mujer no hubiera besado a Kuroo, ella aun seguiría con vida.

Si todas y cada unas de las mujeres que mató no se hubieran fijado en su novio, todavía seguirían con vida y no tres metros bajo tierra.

— Tu me perteneces. — dijo Kei.

Y sus palabras le fascinaron a Kuroo.

Cuando descubrió que su pareja era el tan afamado y buscado asesino, de alguna manera le gustó el saber que Tsukishima Kei había matado por él. Se sentía amado de una retorcida y peligrosa manera.

Que solamente ellos dos podrían entender.

— Solo tuyo, Kei.

...

Fin.

...

Trabajos

Kuroo: detective  
Tsukishima: ama de casa asesina(?)

By: Akira Fullbuster.


	3. Día 5-6: Fantasía

.

 **Pareja: K** uro **T** suki

Los personajes de **Haikyuu**!, no me pertenecen, son de **Haruichi Furudate**

— Diálogos —

 _"Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos_

 _"Narración de parte de un personaje_ "

( **...** ) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

.

.

 **Capitulo Único: Enamorado de un pez.**

.

.

Verano.

Cuando escuchas esa palabra lo primero que lega a tu cabeza es en el mar, raspados, comida y por supuesto mujeres en bikini.

Y si tenias suerte en el transcurso de tu viaje podrías tener un apasionado romance de verano. Y esa era la idea que mantenían Bokuto y Kuroo.

— Hoy es nuestro día de suerte, Bro. — comento Kuroo al ver las bellezas de mujeres que jugaban en la arena y en el mar.

— Si que lo es. — confirmó la frase de Kuroo chocando los puños con él.

...

Si. Tal vez al principio del día prognisticaba que seria bueno y que tendrían éxito con alguna conquista y conseguir el tan anhelado romance de verano.

Pero... Feos, feos no eran. ¿No?

¡¿Entonces porque no habían conseguido una cita?!

— Esto apesta. — murmuró Kuroo mientras flotaba a la deriva en su flotador en forma de dona observando el deslumbrante cielo azul.

Bokuto había decidió ir a buscar algo para tomar mientras el seguía flotando sin rumbo alguno. Tal vez si naufragaba podría encontrarse con una hermosa sirena y se enamoraría de él.

— Esto si que apesta... — una maldita ola gigante estaba a segundos de colisionar contra él. — Mierda. — fue su ultima palabra antes de sufrir el estruendoso impacto.

El agua ingreso en sus pulmones y era extremadamente doloroso. ¿Iba a morir de esa manera? ¿Ahogado, sin conocer el amor y virgen?

Poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento hasta que todo a su alrededor se torno en un profundo negro.

...

— Tsukki... ¿Estará vivo?

— No lo se. Es un humano mueren facil.

— Iré por ayuda, espera aquí Tsukki.

Lo que le faltaba. Que su pecoso amigo lo dejara al cuidado de un humano el cual era incierto el saber si seguí con vida o no.

Su pecho se veía subir y bajar, muy pero muy lento. Por mera curiosidad se acerco hasta el cuerpo del humano para observarlo de cercas.

Feo no era. No era tan diferente a él, se podría decir que de la cintura para abajo se encontraba la diferencia. Ella tenían dos extremidades llamas "piernas" y el tenia una cola.

Con un poco de miedo estiro su dedo índice para tocar una de las mejillas del azabache, pero en ese instante comenzó a toser fuertemente expulsando el agua que se había metido en sus pulmones.

— E-Eso estuvo cercas... — Kuroo se reincorporó con dificultad mientras trataba de mantener su respiración. — ¿Donde estoy? — se pregunto mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Estaba en una pequeña cueva y a varios kilómetros se podría vislumbrar la costa. ¿Como es que había sobrevivido y llegado hasta ese lugar?

Tal vez... ¡Una hermosa y bella sirena lo salvo!

Inmediatamente Kuroo comenzó a buscar a su tan esperado amor de verano, encontrándose con un joven de corta cabellera rubia y ojos color miel, labios finos y delgados de complexión delgada con una blanca piel.

Hermoso.

Esa era la palabra para describir a ese ser. Pero... ¿Que era eso que estaba en lugar de sus piernas? ¿Una cola? ¿El era su hermosa sirena?

No. No. No.

Por más que lo viera, ese ser mitológico era un hombre.

— Disculpa... ¿Eres una chica con cabello muy corto y estas mostrando tus pequeños pechos?

— No importa por donde lo mires soy un hombre.

Tenia razón.

— ¿Puedo tocar tu cola?

— ¿Eres un pervertido? — una mueca de asco se formo en el rostro del blondo.

— ¡No es lo que crees! Puedo explicarlo. — Kuroo trato de defenderse, no quería que el rubio pensara mal de él y se alejara dejándolo sólo. No todos los días puedes encontrarte a una Sirena. Y a pesar de sus palabras, el otro no terminada de convencerse. — Mi nombre es Kuroo Tetsurō... ¿Y el tuyo?

— Tsukishima Kei... — no muy seguro de si mismo respondió a la pregunta de Kuroo, pero tenia que mostrar que su raza no era para nada maleducada e incivilizada.

— ¿Puedo acercarme un poco a ti?

Tsukishima lo pensó y después aceptó. Pues él también tenía algo de curiosidad por ése humano. Tsukishima salio del mar para sentarse en la orilla y segundos después Kuroo hizo lo mismo para poder apreciarlo mejor.

— ¿P-Puedo tocarte? — por alguna razón el corazón de Kuroo latía fuertemente llenándolo de nervios al decir tales palabras, que por alguna razón sonaban algo... ¿Eróticas?

Tsukishima aprobó su petición y Kuroo con timidez estiró su mano para tocar el rostro de Tsukishima. Al hacerlo, ambos cuerpos al entrar en contacto recibieron una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Algo que ninguno de los dos había sentido antes.

La mano de Kuroo subió hasta el cabello de Tsukishima. — "Tan suave " — pensó. Su cabello era tan suave y apetecible al tacto al igual que su piel. Quería tocarlo más. Recorrer cada rincón de piel, tocar su mejillas, labios y esos rosados botones que tenia por pezones.

— Ngh...

El pequeño ahogado gemido que emitieron los labios de Tsukishima lo trajo a la realidad. Se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de que sus manos se movían al compás de sus pensamiento.

— ¡L-Lo siento! — se disculpo retirando sus manos del cuerpo de Tsukishima como si de fuego se tratara.

— Pulpo... ¡No eres un humano, eres un pulpo! — Tsukishima todavía podía sentir en su cuerpo el tacto de las grandes y rasposas manos de Kuroo por todo su cuerpo. Jamás en su vida había sido ultrajado de esa manera.

Las palabras de Tsukishima fueron como una flecha directo a su corazón. Nunca se imaginó que pudiera ser tan lindo y adorable.

...

— ¡Tsukki! — se escuchó la voz de su pecoso amigo, llamando la atención de Kuroo y Tsukishima.

— Callaté Yamaguchi. — no era necesario que su amigo gritase su nombre a poca distancia de él.

— L-Lo siento... P-pero Ukai-san dijo que ya vienen a buscar a el humano y tenemos que irnos.

Un suspiro se escapo de los labios de Tsukishima, ya entendía la situación. Pues sólo era cuestión de tipo para que buscaran el cuerpo de Kuroo. Y en un rápido movimiento se introdujo dentro del mar.

— Adelantaté, en un momento te alcanzo.

Yamaguchi no muy firme aceptó y se sumergió dejando a Tsukishima sólo junto con el humano.

— Entonces este es el adiós. — dijo Kuroo mientras observaba los ojos de Tsukishima.

— Eso parece...

No había manera de que se volvieran a ver. Él era una sirena y Kuroo un humano.

— ¿Puedo tener un recuerdo ó me borraran la memoria?

— Pff... No hacemos nada como eso, pero seria mejor si no dices sobre nosotros. — los seres humanos podían ser muy peligrosos. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Dos cosas... La primera es que te acerques un poco. — Tsukishima había regresado al mar y se encontraba a un par de metros de él. — Y la segunda es que cierres tus ojos por cinco segundos.

Las peticiones de Kuroo no sonaban para nada peligrosas o extremistas por lo que decidió aceptar.

En un simple aleteo se acerco a la orilla y cuando el lo hizo Kuroo se arrodilló para quedar casi a la misma altura. Vacilante cerro sus ojos y comenzó a contar del cinco al cero en cuenta regresiva.

Cuando iba por el numero tres, sintió una extraña sensación en sus labios, por lo cual abrió sus ojos se encontró con el rostro de Kuroo demasiado cercas del suyo.

— ¡¿Q-Qué estas haciendo?! — pregunto un exaltado y sonrojado Tsukishima.

— Tomando mi recuerdo. — aclaró Kuroo. Era la único que podía obtener de parte de Tsukishima, su tan esperado amor de verano.

— Que extraño recuerdo.

Los humanos si que eran un misterios para Tsukishima, o tal vez Kuroo era el misterio para él.

— ¿Nos volveremos a ver? — la pregunta salio tan espontánea que al revisarla en su mente, Kuroo quiso darse abofetearse mentalmente. Era obvio que eso era imposible.

¿Como iban a mantener el contacto? ¿Acaso debajo del mar tendrían tecnología de punta, Wi-Fi, FaceBook o WhatsApp?

¡Además Tsukishima era un pez! No tenia piernas y para terminar de deprimirse, el estaba de vacaciones y vivía en Tokyo.

Eso eran a lo que llamarian una relación imposible.

— Tal vez... Prueba ahogarte el próximo verano y podríamos encontrarnos... O morir. — a lo lejos se podrían sentir las vibraciones en el agua alertando a Tsukishima. — Adiós, Kuroo-san.

Y en un rápido chapuzón Tsukishima desapareció dejando a un Kuroo completamente sólo y enamorado.

 _..._

 _..._

 _Fin._

 _..._

 _..._

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	4. Día 7-8: Lazos

.

 **Pareja: K** uro **T** suki

Los personajes de **Haikyuu**!, no me pertenecen, son de **Haruichi Furudate**

— Diálogos —

 _"Pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos_

 _"Narración de parte de un personaje_ "

( **...** ) cambio de tiempo, lugar o escena.

.

.

 **Capitulo Único: H** ombre **G** ato **.**

 **(Reencarnación/lazos de pareja)**

 **.**

Kuroo Tetsurō estaba muerto.

Según Tsukishima, murió de una manera estúpida. Ese día Kuroo le había prometido que siempre estaría a su lado y nunca lo dejaría solo. Y ese fatídico día prometió que todo iba a estar bien, pero no fue así.

Trato de salvar a un estúpido niño que cayo en el lago y se estaba ahogando, pero él fue el termino ahogándose.

Por muy cruel que sonara, Tsukishima deseaba que el que hubiera muerto fuese aquél infante y no Kuroo.

Tan sólo un par de días atrás se habían mudado juntos.

— ¿Porque tuviste que morir?

Kuroo insistió una y otra vez para que vivieran juntos. Habían rentado una pequeña casa entre los dos y Kuroo compro un montón de cosas de pareja.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer con ese juego de tazas, platos y pijamas?

Nunca planeó usarlos, pero si eso lo regresaba a la vida los usaría. Sí eso regresaba a Kuroo a su lado lo haría cuantas veces sea necesario.

Ya no quería vivir en esa casa, ya no quería seguir comiendo, ya no quería seguir respirando, ya no quería seguir viviendo.

Pero aun así algo mantenía con vida y con su poca cordura. Un gato negro.

Después de un mes de la muerte de Kuroo, un extraño gato negro apareció en la entrada de la casa de Tsukishima.

A él nunca le gustaron los animales, sin embargo algo en ese gato era similar a Kuroo, por lo que no pudo mantenerlo a su lado y nombrarlo con a su ex-amante.

— Kuroo-san, ¿Donde estás?

Tsukishima acababa de despertar y el gato no se encontraba a su lado como siempre lo hacia. Entonces un nudo se formó en su estomago y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

¿El gato también iba a dejarlo solo? ¿Kuroo nuevamente iba a desaparecer?

No. No quería eso.

Toda clase de oscuros pensamientos pasaban por la mente del rubio hasta que el maullido del felino se escuchó en la habitación provocando que Tsukishima se tranquilizara.

El minino en un simple brinco subió a la cama y se aproximó al delgado cuerpo de su dueño, restregandose en el.

— No vuelvas a dejarme solo. — le ordenó mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba. Cada ve que _Kuroo_ desaparecía de su vista se llenaba de temor, recordando el día en el que Kuroo murió.

— No lo haré. — respondió el felino.

Si.

El gato le respondió. Sin embargo ahora se veía más humano, su apariencia era como la de Kuroo, sin embargo su apariencia era de un niño de trece años con orejas y cola como un hombre-gato.

Al principio Tsukishima no podía creer la primera vez que el minino se transformo. Pero entre más investigaba podría tratarse de un Bakeneko. Sin embargo no lo importó.

No le importaba si ese ser era un demonio o no. Lo que le importaba era que _Kuroo_ esta nuevamente a su lado.

...

Más de dos años pasaron desde la muerte de Kuroo y desde la aparición del nuevo _Kuroo_.

Tsukishima trabajaba como escritor, por lo que no necesitaba salir de casa y así podría permanecer siempre al lado de Kuroo.

Un día Akaashi y Bokuto fueron a visitarlo, aun mantenían el contacto desde lo ocurrido y quien más se preocupaba por Tsukishima eran Akaashi y Yamaguchi.

Cuando Akaashi y Bokuto ingresaron a la casa de Tsukishima se preocuparon un poco. Todos sabían que el amor que Tsukishima tenia por Kuroo, lo proyectaba en el felino que mantenía a su lado.

Hasta un grado les agrado que lo hiciera, sin embargo ese día Tsukishima los sorprendió con sus palabras.

Akaashi le había preguntado si se encontraba bien y si no estaba sólo, pero Tsukishima respondió que no lo estaba, porque " _Kuroo-san_ " estaba a su lado.

Ante los ojos de Akaashi, Bokuto y Yamaguchi era un siempre gato negro. Pero para los ojos de Tsukishima era como si el mismo Kuroo estuviera a su lado.

— Te amo, Kei.

— Yo también, Kuroo-san.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Fin.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Bakeneko:** Un bakeneko puede alcanzar grandes tamaños y sus habilidades son varias: puede hablar, caminar erguido, volar, cambiar su aspecto o forma e, incluso, resucitar a los muertos. Un bakeneko suele devorar y buscar presas humanas, según algunas leyendas, un bakeneko devoraba a las personas para transformarse en ellas y robar su identidad.

 **By; A** kira **Fullbuster**


	5. Día 9-10: Parodia

**Pareja:** **K** uro **T** suki

Los personajes de **Haikyuu** !, no me pertenecen, hijo de **Haruichi** **Furudate**

— Diálogos —

" _Pensamientos_ "

Recuerdos

" _Narración de mi parte o la de un personaje_ "

(...) Cambio de Tiempo, Lugar o escena.

.

 **Capítulo Único:** Mi Nombre es Kei.

.

Kuroo estaba de regreso después de una misión junto con su mejor amigo; Bokuto Kōtaro. Era una simple misión, tan fácil que la terminaron antes de lo esperado y estaban de regreso nuevamente en Konoha.

Lo primero que quería hacer era regresar y tomar un baño, el cual deseaba desde hace dos días. Cuando llego a la torre del Hokage, entrego el pergamino que había recogido y recogió su paga por la misión, no sin antes de que el Hokage le diera su nueva misión.

— Últimamente hay un grupo de ninjas renegados que estar causando disturbios entre los mercaderes, pues roban sus mercancías y en algunos casos los asesinan, quiero que te encargues de investigarlos. — pues esos ninjas eran rápidos y no tenían pistas de ellos y sólo se sabia que era una pandilla de cinco miembros. — Tus compañeros de misión serán; Bokuto, Yachi y Kageyama. El líder eres tú.

— Si. — una respuesta rápida y segura fue lo que dio el azabache, para después dar una pequeña reverencia para después retirarse de la oficina del Kage.

La misión no sonaba tan difícil y sus compañero eran buenos.

Bokuto era fuerte, Kageyama era el estratega y Yachi la ninja medico del grupo.

— Nada mal. — pronuncio Kuroo al aire, mientras iba camino a su departamento y su característica sonrisa gatuna se formaba en su rostro, pues acabar con aquellos ninjas renegados seria pan comido para ellos.

O eso era lo que pensaba hasta que conoció al líder de aquel grupo.

Sus cabellos eran rubios, cortos y rizados, y sus ojos eran de un color oro. La piel que se escapaba de su pegado traje era nívea. Su mirada bajo desde su atractivo rostro, cuello, clavícula, torso, cintura y sus largas y torneadas piernas del joven.

— Tsk ¿Qué estas mirando, pervertido? — preguntó con acidez y una mueca de asco aquel hermoso rubio ante la lasciva mirada del azabache.

Todo el grupo se había disuelto. Bokuto fue detrás de un pelinegro, Kageyama salió detrás de un pequeño pelirrojo y Yachi se encontraba siguiendo a un pecoso que salio corriendo después de escuchar una orden del rubio y ahora sólo se encontraban ellos dos en el profundo bosque.

— Que lengua tan afilada tienes, chico bonito. — comentó con burla al ver el gran desagrado en el jovial rostro del blondo.

— Gracias, es para gente desagradable como tú comprenderás, ninja de Konoha.

— Auch, eso duele, chico bonito. — Kuroo fingió que las palabras del rubio le dolían, aunque sólo le provocaban risa.

— Deja de llamarme así. — los labios del ninja se fruncieron ante el apodo que le había asignado por gusto aquel morocho.

— ¿Porque? ¿Te molesta? — las provocaciones de Kuroo iban en aumento. — No se cual es tu nombre, así que te diré chico bonito.

El rubio chasqueo su lengua, por alguna razón no soportaba a que azabache.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan de Tsukishima. Él sabía que Konoha mandaría a tres ninjas, y mientras sus compañeros los llevaron a otras partes, los demás ninjas restantes de su grupo comenzaron a llevarse la mercancía robada. Ahora sólo tenia que entretener a aquel molesto morocho un poco más y todo acabaría

— No me molesta. — mintió. — Sin embargo, me gustaría que me llamarás por mi nombre. — su voz tenia un ligero tono de seducción.

Kuroo de inmediato comprendió el cambio de voz del rubio. El ninja estaba comenzando a seducirlo y eso le encantó de gran manera.

El ninja de Konoha se acerco hasta el delgado y seductor cuerpo del blondo hasta atraparlo entre el tronco de un árbol y él. Colocó su pierna derecha entre las largas piernas del rubio, el cuál con gusto le dio entrada y se pego un poco más a su cuerpo y le regalo una seductora sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? Y... ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Chico bonito. — ronroneo con voz profunda en el oído izquierdo del rubio.

Tsukishima pudo sentir a su cuerpo vibrar ante la masculina voz del azabache y deslizo sus manos por todo el musculoso torso del mayor hasta entrelazarlas en su cuello.

— Te lo diré cuando tú me digas el tuyo. — respondió depositando un beso en el cuello del pelinegro y se restregó en la pierna de Kuroo.

Y en respuesta a la insinuación del rubio, Kuroo lo apretó más a su cuerpo. Él no tenía porque responder a la pregunta del joven ninja, pero no podía evitar el querer escuchar su nombre salir de los delgados y rosados labios del rubio.

— Tetsurō... — sucumbió ante la asfixiante tentación.

Una sonrisa llena de maldad se dibujo en él rostro del de ojos dorados, la cual oculto en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de Kuroo.

Tsukishima levanto su rostro y unió sus labios con los del morocho, el cual no tardo en responderle el beso. Los labios del rubio eran tan cálidos y suaves al igual que su lengua, la cual luchaba con la suya. Pequeños gemidos se ahogaban en la boca de ambos, pues no querían separarse de aquel adictivo beso.

De la nada todo el cuerpo de Kuroo comenzó a paralizarse hasta caer al suelo.

—Mier-da — mascullo al momento de caer por completo. Su cuerpo no respondía y el rubio tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Antes de besar a Kuroo, Tsukishima había roto una cápsula paralizante que tenia en su boca e hizo que con el beso se mezclara para que el cuerpo del ninja de Konoha se paralizara.

Y cuando estaba por hacerle efecto a él también, rompió otra cápsula, la cual contenía el antídoto.

Una lechuza de patas rojas llego y le dejo un mensaje al rubio, el cual decía; Todo listo, es hora de irnos.

Era uno de los familiares de Akaashi, al parecer todos había dejado en el mismo estado a los ninjas de Konoha, aunque lo dudaba de Yamaguchi.

— Hasta la próxima — se despidió Tsukishima con un toque de burla y una mirada llena de superioridad al lograr seducirlo e inmovilizarlo. En un simple y ágil salto, subió hasta una de las ramas de un árbol y antes de irse le dedico otra mirada a aquel ninja. — Por cierto, te vez tan patético que me dieron ganas de decirte mi nombre, Tetsurō-san.

Una mirada llena de reproche se formo en el rostro del morocho, pero no podía negar que él rubio seguía viéndose igual o más atractivo que antes y escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios, fue tan excitante como imaginó.

— Mi nombre es Kei.

...

Fin.

...

Me estoy resignando una Terminar la Semana Kurotsuki (?)

Los ninjas me Prenden ❤ y Un ninja Kuroo y Tsuki, me Prenden el doble.

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


	6. Día 11: Libre

**Pareja:** **K** uro **T** suki

Los personajes de **Haikyuu** !, no me pertenecen, hijo de **Haruichi** **Furudate**

— Diálogos —

" _Pensamientos_ "

Recuerdos

" _Narración de mi parte o la de un personaje_ "

(...) Cambio de Tiempo, Lugar o escena.

.

 **Capítulo Único:** I Love U.

.

¿Te imaginas enamorarte a primera vista?

Enamorarte de su rostro, su cuerpo y su mala actitud. Tenerlo a tu lado y que el mundo su vuelva perfecto.

Aunque la sociedad lo rechace por no ser una persona " _completa_ ".

¿Te enamorarías de una persona discapacitada?

Si. Kuroo Tetsurō lo hizo. Se enamoró perdidamente de Tsukishima Kei, un hermoso rubio de ojos dorados.

La primera vez que se conocieron, Kuroo pensó que en rubio lo ignoraba o lo odiaba, aunque lo segundo era cierto. Pues Kuroo era una persona sociable y atractiva, un poco hablador a quien le gustaba analizar a la gente y molestarla.

Tsukishima siempre fue callado, serio y le gustaba pasar desapercibido. No le gustaba cuando la gente quería meter la nariz en sus asuntos o sentían lastima por él. Y eso es lo que hacía Kuroo Tetsurō; meterse en sus asuntos.

Tsukishima desde que nació, hasta la edad de siete años, perdió su capacidad auditiva tras una intensa fiebre con negligencia, y con el pasar de los años fue empeorando hasta perder el setenta por ciento de su capacidad auditiva. Aprendió a leer los labios y con la ayuda de chicos que contrataba para que tomaran notas para él, lo ayudaba en la universidad.

Lo último que quería hacer era involucrarse con gente innecesaria, por ello, cuando era invitado por alguna chica o chico a salir a alguna parte, los ignoraba o rechazaba. Tsukishima no quería que se acercaran a el por lástima y por ello fue conocido como un chico frío, o como muchos dicen que es igual de inalcanzable que la luna.

Kuroo siempre mantenía su vista en él, nunca se imagino que Tsukishima no pudiera escuchar. Cuando lo descubrió, llego a la conjetura de que el rubio no lo odiaba. Trató de acercarse de muchas maneras distintas a ese hermoso rubio, sin embargo solo recibía miradas de asco, desinterés y una que otra de fastidio y enojo

Su primer intento por comunicarse con Tsukishima, fue tratando de usar en lenguaje de señas, lo cual resulto ser una pésima y grandiosa idea, pues Tsukishima se enojo bastante con él y logró escuchar por primera vez la hermosa voz de su luna.

Su segundo intento fue a través de notas o post-it, las cuales el rubio se encargaba de romper en el rostro de Kuroo con una sonrisa llena de maldad. Definitivamente dejar más de cincuenta notas en solo cuatro horas de clases, fue pésima idea.

El tercer intento de parte de Kuroo, fue tratar de comunicarse a través de mensajes de texto, pero el problema en ello, es que no conocía el número de teléfono de Tsukishima. Insistió varias veces para que se lo diera, sin embargo el de ojos dorados no cedía. Y después de que Kuroo se arrodillara enfrente de él, suplicándole enfrente de varias personas, no tuvo más opción que dárselo.

Desde ese día, recibía un mensaje de Kuroo, ya sea en la mañana, en la tarde o un mensaje de buenas noches. Varios de los mensajes contenían preguntas y comentarios triviales, como; _¿Cual es tu color favorito?, ¿Cual es tu comida y postre favorito? ¿ Cómo estuvo tú día?_

Y conforme pasaba el tiempo, Tsukishima contestaba uno que otro mensaje. Ambos tenían un gusto musical en común y Kuroo le recomendaba buenos libros y canciones. Después de mensajearse por un par de meses, salieron juntos a una pastelería del cual corrían muy buenos rumores por su pastel de fresa, el cual era el preferido de Tsukishima.

Aunque no se notara, Tsukishima deseaba y esperaba con ansias los mensajes diarios de Kuroo, junto con sus intensiones de llevarlo a alguna pastelería o restaurante. Estar con él, le hacia sentir una persona normal y completa.

— Tsukki — Kuroo lo llamó al verlo sentado en una banca leyendo un libro. Después de su llamado, Tsukishima no reacción, hasta que llego por atrás y lo abrazo, logrando asustarlo.

« _Me haz asustado_ » pronunció en voz baja. El que haya perdido un alto porcentaje de su capacidad auditiva, no significaba que no pudiese hablar, pero ya que no lograba escuchar muy bien, siempre controlaba su voz para que fuese baja y ligera.

— ¿Llevas esperando mucho? — preguntó lentamente para que Tsukishima fuera capaz de escucharlo un poco y de leer sus labios.

Tsukishima negó con su cabeza, pues solo había estado esperando durante unos cinco minutos, y por alguna extraña razón, sólo puede escuchar la voz de Kuroo. Es la voz más clara ha escuchado desde que perdió su capacidad auditiva. Tal vez sea porque Kuroo tiene una voz gruesa y profunda.

...

Un año y medio había pasado desde que la insistencia de Kuroo provocó una amistad con el rubio de ojos miel. Y medio año desde que aquella forzada amistad los llevo a tener una relación.

Kuroo se confeso de las mismas maneras en las que se había acercado a Tsukishima.

Primero se puso a practicar la manera de decir " _Te amo_ " en el lenguaje de señas. Cuando estuvieron en el departamento del rubio, Kuroo comenzó a hacer la seña repetidas veces, olvidándose que Tsukishima no sabe el lenguaje de señas, pues siente que lo haría sentir más patético de lo que era y por ello al principio se enojo con Kuroo.

Después lleno toda la habitación con post-it que decían; _"Kei, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?"_ , y _"Te amo"_ en varios idiomas.

Y por última, le envió le envió un mensaje con todos sus sentimientos en el.

...

 **De:** _Kuroo-san_

 **Para:** _Tsukishima Kei_

 **Asunto:** _Te amo 🐱+🌙=_

Kei, después de conocerte, nunca imagine que llegara a tener estos sentimientos por por alguien.

Al principio solo desee tu amistad, y con el pasar de los días, comencé a desear tus miradas, tus palabras y a ti. Juro que mi amistad fue y es sincera, al igual que mi amor.

Para mi eres perfecto tal y como eres.

Me están temblando los dedos de tan sólo escribirte este mensaje, perdón por los errores.

Kei... Nunca me cansare de decirte que te amo. Aún que no puedas oírme, me encargare de mostrártelo todos los días de todas las maneras en las que tu corazón logre escucharme.

¿Saldría conmigo?

 _-Kuroo Tetsurō-_

...

El silencio en la habitación era asfixiante para Kuroo. Tsukishima llevaba tiempo leyendo ese mensaje y tecleando en su celular... ¿A casó estaba tratando de escribir una manera de rechazarlo?. Se sentía como un gato en la espera de su sobre de wiskas.

Cuando su celular vibró anunciándole la llegada de la respuesta de Tsukishima, se crispó y dio un pequeño brinco de su asiento.

— Espera Kei, no estoy listo. — apretó con fuerza su teléfono celular. Dio una gran bocanada de aire y abrió el mensaje.

...

 **De:** _Moon-Moonshine 🌙✨_

 **Para:** _Kuroo Tetsurō._

 **Asunto:** _Te amo 🐱+🌙=_

No.

 _Lol_. Debiste haber visto tu cara en este momento.

Kuroo-san... Gracias por todo. Siempre deteste no poder escuchar y el no ser una persona normal, que las personas me trataran diferente por no ser alguien " _completo_ ".

Sin embargo tu me trataste como alguien normal. Me regañabas como una madre y eso era un dolor en el culo... Pero en el fondo me alegre, pues por mi discapacidad nunca recibí un regaño de parte de alguien.

Tu insistencia es molesta, pero me gustaba.

Tu actitud es molesta, pero me gusta.

Tu rostro es estúpido, pero me gusta.

Kuroo-san, me gustas.

- _Tsukishima Kei-_

...

Al principio su corazón se detuvo pensado que Tsukishima lo había rechazado, pero al ver que había mas texto en el mensaje, prosiguió leyendo.

Ahora él se encontraba llorando y Tsukishima con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Realmente Kuroo Tetsurō esta completamente enamorado de Tsukishima Kei, y no le importa lo que piense la sociedad sobre el. Y Tsukishima Kei esta completo al lado de Kuroo Tetsurō.

...

Fin.

...

Y al fin termine mi semana KuroTsuki

Gracias por leer y amar a esta pareja 💕

 **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster.


End file.
